Eternal Reminiscence
by Cypher0120
Summary: Long after the end of the story, a promise was made that couldn't be kept. Or was it? For Rachel Alucard, all she wanted was to see him again.


**Author's Notes: **

**Needs more Ragna/Rachel fanfics, in my opinion. This one doesn't count considering how much it's a rip-off of a scene in F/SN. Still, it kinda fit the mood so... tadaa?**

**Enjoy the 'story.'**

**(PS: I don't own anything in Blazblue. Nor do I own anything in Fate/Stay Night.)**

* * *

It's already become an eternal dream. The curse of fate, the ideals embraced, and the remaining result all become a heavy burden. No matter how long her sleep had been, the moment of awakening hasn't arrived. Moving, stopping, looking up, and then calming down after a deep breath.

Slumbering in an eternal dream.

The duty of the Observer hadn't ended. In order to fulfill this, even if the life of the one who protects the Azure had ended, time cannot return to how it was before. Time passes, countries rise and fall, and people change.

But... But being caught in this dream in a crack is sad. That scenery seen from the abyss of the world. Her heart cannot reach the one who's far away right now, walking alone for a long time. Fading away like a human, and repeating the same thing, over and over. Even if nobody could notice that kind of pain, she knew what it was like. She was there, she knew his strength.

The oath of an Observer. She gave that up, but it was still there. Oath and determination will forever be affiliated with her. And that is why she could never reach him here. There is no way to return to how it once was.

But she still wanted to see him.

Even if she continued this dull slumber, she still wanted him to hear her voice.

"This is difficult, Rachel Alucard." A voice called out to her. A voice from one of the souls that were part of the Azure.

"Your times are so far apart that the distance will make people despair."

They said so. The realization of her dream was pretty much impossible. But who was talking?

"Father?" she asked.

"If you want to meet as regular people, a miracle must occur. You will have to wait continuously, while 'he' must pursue endlessly, and never forget you. Both of you must realize that it is impossible to succeed, yet at the same time, be capable of enduring patiently. Is it worth it?" the voice asked.

Is that sort of thing, impossible? It's unrelated to her original duty. It's as simple as whether or not it can come true, and whether or not one can keep waiting for it.

"Ah, don't be mistaken. I didn't say to forsake the duty of the Observer. There would be nothing left if your pride was deprived. It's best to keep you as you are. I am really complimenting you. You at least, have the right for your happiness to survive. A sacrifice like this, I think you should understand."

Just like when his hand gripped the sword, the moment when both of them mocked the perils that approached. But for once, she was smiling because of the hope-filled future.

A meaningless response. That is merely her hope to see him again, no matter what he did with his life. No matter what, if she doesn't have the power to make it come true. How is that any different from wishing to the stars?

"Whether this thing is right or wrong is another topic altogether." The voice continued. "Rachel, everything has changed. The only one who still remembers the original time is you. A dream is only beautiful because it is dream-like. But for you, you'd probably be happier slumbering as if dead. Even so..."

There was no response. Even unsaid, she knew what it meant. It is probably the best. Not finding anyone, not being pursued by anyone. Up until the day when her image finally faded forever.

With that warm, dream-like wish, her future eternity can only be endured by this slumber.

In the end, 'he' never changed. As for repaying her, it did not happen.

To him and her, a long time passed.

* * *

He opened his eyes softly. Where was he? How far had he went? This field of roses was strangely nostalgic. He looked down at both of his arms. They were real this time, not replacements.

He couldn't be certain of this place. How long has passed since the last thing he remembered. How far had he gone? Was he dead? It's still very blurry.

Putting down the weapon carried on his side, he let his tense body rest. He thought this would last forever, but it looks like everything ends here.

His field of vision is clear. His mood gradually returned to a time when he was in a similar place. The only change being that there was no ominous castle up ahead.

Staring up at the endless sky, he remembered a promise made to someone. To keep fighting as a human being, even if he was ugly, pathetic, and broken. It was strange... he never remembered a scene in his life when that promise occurred, but it was as clear as yesterday in this place. The fantasy of adolescence, a fierce wish. If he pursued it and never give in, it will definitely come true.

* * *

Her dream began to awaken.

Raising her head to look up at the sky, harbouring a wish. Noticing the change in the wind's direction, the tears that were forced back fell at last. She's praying, desperately waiting for the familiar shadow she wanted to see.

But... even if... they meet again. Up until now, it's merely a hope. She was grateful for this small, insignificant hope.

Her breathing calmed down. Unbelievable, how long ago was the last time her breathing was disrupted? It's almost as if she's returned to being a young girl. He would have liked that... from what she remembered.

Come to think of it, how many times had she wished to the sky at the end of the journey?

She wanted to see him.

She wanted to see him.

If it was realized, she wanted to verify each other's feelings and the meaning of her existence in an embrace.

She knew, her heart has long since been thrown into chaos, but even so, she could only remain here. She didn't want to waste the mission of the man who kept fighting. She wanted to run away, but just like back then, she waited on his words.

There was still unrest of course. This wish, this miracle, can it really occur? He is no longer the same from back then. Body and soul, neither needed her worry anymore.

There is no reason to miss everything. As long as both of them remembered.

She continued to embrace that gradually fading past.

That's all it is. If this dream had an ending, then, at the other end of despair that Terumi wanted, hope surely existed.

No... enough. This deceit should end here. She started to move.

"Ah..." she mumbled silently upon seeing the man in front of her. A nostalgic feeling again. Here, she can finally pursue her heart.

The feelings gushing forth are like thousands of words, but, only one line chocked out of his throat.

How much she wanted to see him, how long he made her wait, at this moment, it's no longer important.

In the end, nothing changed. Similarly, it's impossible to repay her with anything. But... things that met after they were protected until the end. Losing their lives, what's left is the most precious part. A youthful simplicity that both remembered from a long time ago.

"Rachel, it's me."

The words coming out of his mouth really did sound like the one from back then. As if what's beginning here was just a continuation of the last time they met.

Smiling at his words, Rachel made a quick response.

"Welcome back, Ragna" She whispered.

The unending dream ended here. Their arms wrapped around each other, reaffirming their existence here, wherever it was. They waited so long for this. What existed at the end is incomparable to the amount of time spent, merely a tiny fragment.

They've lost and gained many things. This may not be the ultimate reward for what they've endured, but it was something they can be content with.

Just like that, the end of the long journey, they finally met. The journey of the man who remembered his promise, and the long wait of the girl who wanted to see him. Another story can be continued, but this was all that mattered.

* * *

**End**


End file.
